Hogwarts Falls
by Spiffeh-un
Summary: S.E.A. agent Josiah Miller gets a new mission: Take out specific members of the Hogwarts school. Rated for content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would shoot myself for owning/creating such a crap pile.

Chapter One: Between the Devil and the deap blue S.E.A.

The Dropship sped across the night sky towards its destination. Inside, a man standing at about six-foot-four prepared himself for his latest assignment.

His uniform was black, including a built in kevlar-vest, elbow and knee pads, a holster for his pistol, and everything else he'd need on this particular mission.

His name was Josiah Miller. He was an agent of S.E.A, the Supernatural Execution Agency. Their mission was to get rid of pesky anoyances that went beyond natural limits. This mission would be his last. The big one.

Eliminate specific members of the Hogwarts school. His briefing had made it clear that he was to do what he needed to, even if it meant killing those that aren't targets.

Even so much as blowing up the whole damned building.

He was ready. This would be his last hurrah.

He put his helmet on, sliding the respirator into place and moving to the back of the ship. The hatch opened.

"Five seconds to drop-off." The dive commander said. Josiah nodded, now standing on the edge of the world he knew, ready to dive off into that black darkness below.

The dropship swayed infront of the moon, the interior of the craft getting bathed in silvery light. Josiah took a deep breath, and heard the tell-tale ping of the clear-light going green.

He clenched his fists, then dove out of the ship and towards the landing point...

Earlier that day, Josiah sat in a chair facing the desk of his superior. Sergei Petrovich and his female partner Shakti. There was one light in the room, directly over Sergei's wooden desk. The carpet in the room was dark green and a kind of beige color.

The shape of the room called all focus onto whoever was behind the desk, giving Sergei more authority than even his pedigree deserved.

Sergei put his cigarette out and looked at Josiah. "Your last mission is going to be an easy one, Josiah..."

"What is it this time, offing a few dipshit Vampires at some lame "Goth club"?" Josiah asked, draping one arm over the back of the chair.

The silver-haired Sergei just laughed. "No, actually. This one will be a little more fun than that. You're aware of the Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and all that bullshit?" Sergei asked. "That's your mission. Go in, take care of a few of the students and teachers, get out."

"Who're the targets?" Josiah asked. Shakti, the egyptian shapeshifter stepped out of the shadows. She was in her Anubis-like form, dark furred and scantily clad. She held out a pile of photos, headshots of his targets.

"There's no order in which we need them taken out. Just so long as they're dead, we're happy." Shakti said. "The first is Harry Potter himself."

"The main character in those bloody books?" Josiah asked. "I get to kill that little bastard? You guys are being too kind."

"Well, he is the namesake for those books. How accurate those shit heaps are is beyond me, however." Sergei said, motioning for Shakti to continue.

"The second and third are his comrades. Ron Weasley and Hermoine. They should be particularly simple to kill, just lure the two into the same place and get two birds with one bullet."

"Alright, alright." Josiah nodded, glancing at the pictures. Ugly little nacker and some idiotic looking redheaded boy. "So I'm just killing off some kids?" Josiah asked.

"No, no." Shakti said. "Your fourth target is the big one, Dumbledore. The fifth is someone who simply can't smell very nicely, Hagrid."

"I get to bring down a giant?" Josiah asked, eyeing the picture. "Sounds fun..."

Shakti crossed her arms over her stomach, sitting on the edge of Sergei's desk. "The next target is Draco Malfoy. Then, Remus Lupin. After that one, you get to off Cho, Tonks, and Fleur or Flour or some crap like that. The other targets, we haven't yet gotten names on. I'm sure you'll be abled to locate them, though."

Josiah scanned over the pictures. "And these are all wizards and so on, right?"

"Yes." Sergei said, standing up. His pearl handled revolvers dangled menacingly from their holsters. "They should be no problem for you, though. Magic can't stop a .45 from behind, you know?"

Josiah laughed a little bit.

"My last hit and all I have to do is off a bunch of kids playing with their wands. This will be easier than that time I had to get rid of a few LARPers outside the firm building. I don't know if it'll be quite as fun, though."

Sergei smiled grimly. "You're a sick bastard, Josiah. It's going to be a shame to lose you." Shakti nodded in agreement. "Good luck. Your armament will be the usual, but you'll be given enough semtex to plant on the building's key structures to take it down."

"I get to kill things and blow shit up?" Josiah asked, standing up. "Is this my birthday present, or something?"

"No, no no. You only need to blow the building up if you can't kill all the targets effectively. If someone sees you, and you don't kill them, blow the place up." Sergei said.

Shakti snorted. "Or, you could just kill the targets and blow the place down."

"That sounds like fun..." Josiah said, turning and about to head towards the door. "How did you guys find this place, anyway?"

"S.E.A.'s hackers can get any satellite to snap a few photos for us. It was somewhat of a chance happening, but we've got the coordinates." Shakti said. Had he turned to look, he would see that she was standing by Sergei now.

Shame on them, mixing business with pleasure.

Josiah narrowed his eyes, seeing the shapes of the schools architecture come into view. He finished his count, then pulled the chord. His parachute came out and spread into the wind properly, he slowly drifted down towards the designated landing point.

When he landed, he shed his parachute gear, stashing them away into the surrounding foliage. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, and looked up at the building.

With a slight grin, Josiah began his infiltration.

To be Continued. 


	2. Ready to meet your parents, kid?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, I would shave my head and kill myself for unleashing such a large turd on the young readers.

Chapter Two: Ready to meet your parents, kid...?

Josiah spent the rest of the night doing a bit of Recon about the school, getting a handle on the surroundings. Before dawn, he placed the Semtex charges where they would cause the building to collapse.

The day came, and he carefully went about tailing various targets. It wasn't nearly as hard as it usually was.

Hell. These "Wizards" and "Witches" were too wrapped up in their own goddamned world to realize that there was another presence there. He had quickly located Harry Potter after eavesdropping on a few conversations using a directional microphone.

He was now in what appeared to be a kind of dormitory establishment. Moving down the hallway slowly, with his pistol aimed where ever his eyes were looking, and a knife pressed against the grip of the pistol, blade facing the ground.

He could hear some footsteps behind him, and quickly ducked against the side of an entryway.

A snotty-looking blonde kid strode past, muttering something under his breath.

The hair reminded him of one of the photos.

"Draco." Josiah said, raising an eyebrow. He let himself slide off of the wall, but kept within the shadow.

The kid stopped, and turned. He could barely see the outline of Josiah against the darkness.

"You are Draco." Josiah said again, making his voice raspier than it actually was.

"Yeah... why?" Draco said, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head suspiciously.

"Do you know Harry Potter...?" Josiah asked, his hand against the hammer of his pistol.

"What about Potter?" Draco asked, trying to determine whether he should run or not. The venom that Josiah had used when he said "Harry Potter" made him stay, though. This man had something against Potter.

"Where can I find him, when he's alone." Josiah demanded. Draco sneered a bit.

"Why should I tell you?" Draco asked, producing his wand in the palm of his hand.

Josiah gave a little smirk. Draco could see the whiteness of his teeth in the darkness. "Because if you tell me, I won't kill you..." Josiah muttered, stepping out of the darkness slowly. He had the pistol raised, and aimed at Draco.

The kid went white, and was about to move his wand to cast a spell, when a bullet cut off the greater part of the wand.

"It's silenced." Josiah said. "Nobody heard it, and nobody has to know about this as long as you keep your damned mouth shut." Josiah finished in a growl.

"In... In Gryffendor." The boy spat out. "I... I can lure him to you."

"That's a good boy..." Josiah took a step towards Draco, pulling out a needle. "Hold out your arm, boy."

Draco hesitated.

"Now!" Josiah said gruffly, snarling. Draco held up his arm, and Josiah pushed his sleeve back, jabbing the needle in his forearm.

"W-what was that for?" Draco said, going from looking at the barrel of the pistol, to looking at Josiah's tanned face. There was a scar going from about the middle of his left cheek down his jaw line, ending where his neck began. Short brown facial hair grew along his jaw line, chin, and upper lip.

"It's a nifty little cocktail. Among other things, it contains transmitters that'll let me watch your movements, and I will be. You bring Potter to an empty room at eleven thirty, somewhere that won't have much chance of being watched or intruded upon. If I so much as suspect you're going to tell another person about me..."

He stepped away from Draco, keeping the gun level with the boys head. He took out a thin remote with a few buttons on it. "I'll push this button." He slid his thumb over the largest one at the top of the remote. "When I do that, a peptide in the transmitters will begin production of TNF epsilon..."

"They'll go along with your blood to your heart, where the TNF epsilon will be taken in by the cells receptors. As soon as that happens, your heart cells will begin to kill themselves, and you'll have a heart attack."

Draco's lip twitched. "You thought this out well."

"Standard procedure." Josiah said, giving a little grin. "Remember, kid. If I even think that you're going to make a move against me, you die. Turn around."

Draco turned around slowly. "When should I deliver Potter?"

"Eleven-thirty. Alone."

"How do I know you won't push that button before then?"

"You don't."

"Then why should I do this?"

"You're an idiot. How much do you have to gain by not doing this? A violent and painful death? Now think of how much you have to lose by not doing this..."

"Fine..."

"Lights out." Josiah said, and cracked Malfoy on the back of the head, above and behind the ear, with the butt of his pistol.

An hour or so later, Draco woke up in the Slytherine building with a splitting headache.

He had to figure out how to lure Harry into this trap...

Half an hour later, Harry Potter approached his room. Ron was with him, as luck so had it. When he opened the door, he found an envelope on the floor with the name "Cho Chang" on it. It asked Harry to meet her, alone, at eleven thirty. With very concise directions on where to meet her.

Harry picked it up and glanced at Ron nervously.

At about the same time, Cho had found a letter from Draco, asking her to meet him at Eleven thirty, and giving precise directions on where she was supposed to go. It ended with: "This is a matter of life and death."

Where ever Draco went, he felt eyes on him. Those green, calculating eyes. He knew that the man would kill him if he spoke a single word about this plan. But he didn't.

At Eleven Twenty Eight, Harry Potter entered a particularly confined room almost equally distant from the different houses in Hogwarts. A minute later, Cho Chang stepped in.

"Cho?" Harry asked, looking up.

"...Harry!" Cho asked, wondering what the hell he was doing there.

At eleven thirty, Draco came out from behind his hiding place.

"Draco?" Harry asked, now confused as to what was happening.

Cho glanced at Draco, about to speak. Her voice was preempted when something bit into the back of her neck.

She quickly clasped her hand over it, and pulled it forward. A... dart?

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and she hit the floor.

"CHO!" Harry shouted, but stopped when he heard the same raspy voice that Draco had heard earlier.

"Don't move, kid..."

Harry froze. "...Draco... What's going on?"

Draco just looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a quick "Pfft!" noise, and a bullet tore across Draco's right shoulder.

Draco's eyes widened, another bullet shot out his left leg, and he went down.

Josiah Miller stepped forward, his gun leveled at Draco's head. "You did good, Kid." He said, then gave the boy his release.

Harry's eyes were wide now. Josiah looked over at him, then raised the pistol to aim at him. "What's the matter, boy...?"

"Why did you kill Draco?" Harry asked. "And what did you do to Cho!"

"She's only asleep. A tranquilizer." Josiah said, then stepped over Dracos body. "I killed him because that was part of my job. He performed well, though. He brought you right to me, and even one of the other targets..."

Harry reached for his wand. Josiah burst forward and bull rushed him into the wall. There was a nasty little "Fwip!", and a knife was held against Harry's heart. Josiah was almost nose-to-nose with Harry, his elbow pressing painfully into the boys chest.

"You can still be useful to me, though..." Josiah said, Harry flinched a bit as Josiah pushed more of his weight against his chest. "Tell me where I can find Dumbledore and Hagrid."

"Dumbl..." Harry started. "Dumbledore is... Is already dead..."

"What?"

"He was killed... By Snape..."

"Hrm..." Josiah glanced away for a moment. "That's one less I have to worry about..." Harry tried to push him off.

Josiah grabbed Harrys' shoulder and threw him to the ground, face down. He pressed his knee into the boys back, and his knife against the back of his neck. "You're lucky. Right now, I could give you a jab and sever your brainstem. A painless death."

Harry winced, trying to get away.

"Give it up, boy..." Josiah said, He used his free hand and took out a pair of handcuffs, cuffing the boys hands together. He then removed the boys wand, slipping it into a pocket of his uniform.

"Your friend there, Draco, caved in easily. I actually got him believing that a needle carried some kind of transmitters, and a peptide that could give him a heart attack." Josiah said, then picked up Cho and set her on a table within Harry's vision.

"Lucky for him that he was one of my targets. I'd hate to have to live with the knowledge that I was tricked into leading some associates to their deaths." Sergei said, glancing at Harry, noticing the way he was looking at Cho.

"You've a thing for this girl, eh?" Josiah started. "Then I'll kill her last..." He grabbed a handful of Cho's hair, lifting her head to look at Harry. "Depending on how much you tell me, I might make it a quick and easy death, or I could draw it out."

"Now then..." Josiah let go of the girls hair, giving her a little slap on the cheek. "Where can I find this "Ron Weasly," and a girl named "Hermione?"" Josiah asked, sliding the knife back into its sheath, and holstering his pistol. "You know them. An ugly girl, and a red-headed boy."

Harry looked up at Josiah, who was looking down at Harry. "They'll find our bodies, and they'll learn about you."

"No, they won't. I'm going to torch this little building with you and the girl inside it. They'll find the remains of the "Great" Harry Potter, and a girl named Cho splayed out on the table." Josiah said, crossing one arm over his chest, then tapping his chin with the other hand. "What will they think happened here?"

"But they'll find Draco, and notice the bullet wounds in the skull."

"I'll take care of Draco's body myself." Josiah said.

Harry pursed his lips, not saying anything. A boot heel to the cheek sent his glasses across the floor.

He began to tell Josiah where Ron and Hermione could be found, even Hagrid, after remembering his earlier demand. When he was done, Josiah gave a little smile.

"That's a good boy..." Josiah said. "The girl's death will be simple and painless, as I promised."

"Why're you doing this...?"

"To keep the balance of nature, boy. You people feel the need to become something "More" than human. To... Use "Magic" and all of that nonsense." Josiah said, shaking his head. "You know that Wizards and Witches exist, you've seen them. Vampires, Werewolves, and zombies exist too, and aren't much different than your kind."

"We're just protecting Humanity. Wizards, Witches, Vampires... None of them can evolve. Humanity, however, can. It's survival of the fittest, really..." Josiah turned to face Harry, taking out his pistol.

"Time to meet your parents, boy."

Bang.

To Be Continued. 


	3. Bringing down a Giant

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. But, damn, am I proud of that.

Shorter chapter, kiddies.

Chapter 3: Bringing down a Giant.

The next morning, Hagrid had been making his way towards the Hogwarts school. He stopped on his advance when he saw a strange shadow on the ground, and the leaves were stained with a dark liquid.

When he looked up, his eyes went wide. Harry Potter's body had been suspended from a particularly thick branch by a rope tied to his arms. The liquid had been blood dripping from the gaping wound in the boys chest.

"Harry!" Hagrid shouted, moving to the tree and straining to try and lower the boy.

"People often ask how one would go about killing a giant." A voice said, clean and crips, from the surroundings. Hagrid looked about, it was had to tell where the voice was coming from.

"Where are yeh?" Hagrid asked, taking a few steps in the direction he thought the voice would be coming from.

Snap.

He had clipped a wire hanging ankle-level between two trees.

A log came swinging down, and hit Hagrid in the back of the knees. Hagrid hit the ground roughly, just in time to hear three "Twang!" noises.

An arrow hit his right arm, chest, and left arm.

Hagrid groaned, pulling the arrows out as quickly as he could. He forced himself to his feet, shouting defiantly into the wilderness. "Was tha' supposed T'do me in!"

"No." The voice said again, this time behind him.

Hagrid turned, seeing the man in a dark uniform, hair blowing slightly in the wind, staring at him. He was leaning with his left shoulder against a tree, arms crossed. His pistol was still in his sheath. "These woods are... distasteful. They bring back such bad memories..."

Hagrid started towards the man. "Are Y'the one who did tha' to Harry!"

The man laughed, turning and running through the woods. Hagrid followed close behind, gaining on the smaller man. When he got his hands on this murderer...

The man jumped suddenly, but landed right back on his feet shortly after the jump. Hagrid kept running, tearing through another tripwire.

BANG!

The sound almost shattered his eardrums, and the light blinded him. He groped at his eyes, stumbling forward.

What he hadn't seen was that Josiah had turned to the left about four feet infront of Hagrid, and for a damned good reason.

Hagrid stumbled another few feet before stopping. "What'd Y'do T'me...?"

He could barely hear the response, but it was definetly the mans voice saying: "THIS is how you kill a giant...!"

He felt rush him from behind, striking him with their elbow and sending them falling into a newly-dug pit. A pit that was too deep for Hagrid to clamber out of even if he could see.

"I didn't fill the pit with spikes, as you've noticed. That's so cliche, don't you think?" the voice asked. A moment later, there were three "Fwump." noises of something hitting the dirt nearby.

"Don't worry about Harry. He, Draco, and Cho are right with you." The voice said.

"We can do this easily, giant. Tell me where I can find this "Remus Lupin", and I'll kill you quickly." Josiah said, standing at the edge of the pit.

"An' if I don't...?"

"Then I'll wait for the poisin I tipped those arrows with to set in and kill you, which could take hours." Josiah slowly took his pistol out and screwed on the silencer. "What do you have left to live for, eh? Harry? Ron and Hermoine? Harry's dead, and the other two are going to be soon."

Hagrid gritted his teeth, jumping suddenly and catching the side of the pit.

Josiah growled, aiming down and firing three rounds into the Giant.

Hagrid fell back into the pit, dead.

"Great..." Josiah muttered, turning away. Now how would he find this "Lupin"...?

He'll have to nab some kid and get the information out of them, instead. 


End file.
